Afterthoughts - Late
by Goddess Isa
Summary: Joey has had it with Pacey


TITLE: Afterthoughts - Late  
AUTHOR: Goddess Isa  
EMAIL: goddessisa@aol.com  
SUMMARY: The title of this episode bugged me, but I loved the episode itself and wanted to write more. So here's one way of finishing it. Expect more later in the week.  
SPOILER: Absolutely nothing - set in the past. My past.  
DISTRIBUTION: http://planetinconsistency.homestead.com  
FEEDBACK: Please, I'd hate to have to Slay for it. =P  
RATING: TV-PG  
DISCLAIMER: Kevin Williamson, Paul Stupin and many other people own the DC gang. Unfortunately, none of those people are me.  
4/29/01  
  
  
  
"Pacey!" Joey threw her arms around him as soon as he was out of the truck, then backed away, making a disgusted face.  
  
"I stink," Pacey said. "Until I've had a good ten showers, I will stink."  
  
"You'd better hope I don't smell like you know," Joey threatened, picking up the garden hose. "'Cause if I stink, Bessie will kill me."  
  
Before Pacey could say anything, Joey blasted him with the hose.  
  
"That'll teach you not to shower before visiting me," she smiled.  
  
"I've been gone a week, and this is the thanks I get for coming to see you first thing?" he asked, wringing out his jacket. "I wanted to see you."  
  
"See me after you shower," she headed for the house and didn't look back.  
  
"I don't know how to read you, Jo," Pacey shouted. "First, you beg Gretchen to have me call you--"  
  
She spun around and glared at him. "I did not *beg* Gretchen to do anything."  
  
"Then, you can't even look at me when I finally do come home. Maybe I coulda stayed gone a little while longer, and we would've broken up."  
  
"Good night, Pacey." Joey went inside and closed the door, leaning against it. Sighing, she wondered why he always has to be such an asshole. As she heard the truck speed off, she remarked, "Welcome home."  
  
  
*****  
  
  
The next day, Joey recognized the scene of daffodils as she stirred awake. Upon opening her eyes, she found that her bedroom was full of the pretty yellow flowers.  
  
Pacey was sitting in her desk chair at the foot of her bed, writing and smirking at her.  
  
"Finally! Do you have any idea how long I've been sitting here?" he asked.  
  
Joey pushed her hair behind her ears and wondered if she looked like death.  
  
"I got here at six," Pacey began explaining. "It was really five-forty, but I had to knock on Bessie's window for twenty minutes to wake her up. Bodie, by the way, is not a morning person."  
  
"Pacey," Joey began to interrupt, but he just kept right on talking.  
  
"I moved the flowers in by seven and I've been sitting here doing homework since eight."  
  
Joey glanced at the clock. "It's twenty after eleven now."  
  
"It is."  
  
"I slept in," the whole concept was very foreign to Joey.  
  
Pacey nodded. "You did."  
  
"Very strange," Joey rubbed her eyes and laid back against her pillows, finally allowing herself to take in the scent of the flowers. It was like Heaven.  
  
"The flowers are beautiful."  
  
"They should be," Pacey remarked. "Do you have any idea how much these things cost?"  
  
"Thank you, Pacey," Joey smiled.  
  
Pacey put his homework aside and climbed across the bed so he could be next to Joey. "I gotta tell ya somethin'."  
  
Joey took a single flower out of the vase closest to her bed and sniffed it. "What do you gotta tell me?"  
  
"You're not gonna like it," he warned. "It's serious."  
  
"Then just tell me what it is," Joey sat up, positive that she knew what he was going to say.  
  
"I should probably just come out with it, huh?" Pacey asked.  
  
"Yes." Joey was getting annoyed.  
  
"Okay. Jo.....I love ya, but......Joey Potter, you look like *Hell* in the morning."  
  
"Pacey!" Joey smacked him good with a pillow. "I though you were going to tell me something important!"  
  
"I did!"  
  
"I thought you were gonna tell me that the real reason you went camping with Doug was to sober up after getting arrested."  
  
"You know about that?" Pacey asked.   
  
Joey nodded.  
  
"Damn him!" Pacey shouted. He threw her Rainbow Brite doll across the room in frustration.  
  
Joey blinked. "Damn *who*?"  
  
"Drue! That asshole told you. I knew he was gonna, I just knew it."  
  
Joey stared at him. "Why should Drue keep the fact that you're an asshole a secret?"  
  
Pacey opened his mouth to say something, but Joey cut him off.  
  
"You know what?" she asked. "Just go. All the damn flowers in the world can't make you be nice to me." she tossed the flower she'd been holding at Pacey as he stormed out. As soon as she heard the front door slam, she jumped out of bed and opened the window. One at a time, she dumped the flowers onto the grass.  
  
Then, she stormed outside, still in her Betty Boop pajamas, and stomped on the flowers with her bare feet until they were mush.  
  
"Morning, Sleeping Beauty," Bessie greeted her when she entered the kitchen. "How are the flowers?"  
  
"They're fertilizing outside my bedroom window."  
  
Bessie put the pancake turner she was holding down. "What?"  
  
"I threw them out. You can sell the vases at the garage sale next weekend if you want."  
  
"Joey--"  
  
"I'm through with him, Bess. I'm sick of the lying and the way he treats me. I can't believe I took it so long."  
  
"Wow, Joey, I can't believe you're saying this."  
  
"Well believe it," Joey grabbed a Pop Tart out of the toaster and broke it in half. "I'm sick of the games, I'm sick of it all. I quit."  
  
"Are you and Pacey broken up?" Bessie asked.  
  
Joey chewed and swallowed the Pop Tart, then said, "As far as I'm concerned, yes, we are."  
  
Before Bessie could say anything else, Joey stormed into her room and slammed the door shut.  
  
Returning to her dishes, Bessie could only shake her head and remark, "UGH! Teenagers!"  



End file.
